reldnifandomcom-20200215-history
Vinnie's Tomb
Are you looking for the game Vinnie's Tomb Chapter One – The Road to Vinnie's Tomb? Vinnie's Tomb is a location in the Vinnie's Tomb games. A long time ago, or perhaps not, multimillionaire Ernie York allegedly kept a large sum of valuable electronic surveillance equipment and cryogenic hardware at an electronic store. Fifty-nine years ago the store was transformed into a tomb. Since an employee at the electronic store named Vinnie was entombed inside the store, the tomb became known as Vinnie's Tomb. This Vinnie was the Great Great Great Great Not So Great Grandfather of Vinnie the pierrot, who learned about the treasure in his ancestral tomb. He was also informed in an anonymous phone call from an anonymous caller that the local SZC (Sinister Zebra Committe) were the ones who entombed the old man. Being a gullible idiot, Vinnie believed the caller. Vinnie embarked on an adventure to find Vinnie's Tomb. After a perilous journey from Edmonton, Vinnie reached the Underworld and met two party-bots; stationary robots that were been fused together and programmed to guard and protect the Underworld by throwing pies at anyone entering the underworld during the war. They offered Vinnie keen bargains on assorted undergarments, but after Vinnie made inquiries about the tomb, they explained that the key to the tomb was rumored to have been hidden with the ancient Tibetan handkerchief, and that the old queer snake who lived in a pile of garbage might be able to help. On the way there, Vinnie found a mysterious skull that oozed blood intermittently. At the pile of garbage, Vinnie met the queer snake's brother, who looked after the key while the queer snake was in Las Vegas for a gig. The snake refused to part with the key, as the queer snake planned to find Vinnie's Tomb himself. Disheartened, Vinnie travelled to Fun Land, where he bought another key from an invisible horse who claimed he had dozens of keys to Vinnie's Tomb. Travelling for thirty more days Vinnie came to a cliff. He realised that he was desperately lost when suddenly a nasty creature jumped from behind him and pushed him off the cliff! Oddly enough, Vinnie did not die. Instead, he landed on a strategically placed mountain of breakfast cereal. He discovered a nearby train station and hopped aboard the train. Vinnie crossed a chasm with the help of a mysterious ball of light, and finally reached Vinnie's Tomb. Outside the tomb was a tombstone known as the big blood rock. The clever clown crushed the skull that oozed blood against the big blood rock, which opened, allowing Vinnie to insert a glittering diamond he found in the pile of garbage in the Underworld. This opened the tomb. Inside the mountain, Vinnie came across a door. Eagerly inserting the key into the keyhole, he discovered that it didn't fit. After a few more futile attempts, he realized that the horse may have tricked him and that perhaps the snake brothers owned the only key to Vinnie's Tomb after all. Vinnie got so mad that in a fit of rage, he kicked the door. It creaked open. It must have been unlocked all the time. A little further into the tomb, Vinnie was suddenly attacked by a giant Dragollater. The monster viciously snatched Vinnie in his teeth. Vinnie lost consciousness as the monster teared his flesh. Later, Vinnie wakes up. The Dragollater has disappeared. Vinni examines his arms and legs. He cannot believe that he appears unscathed. He is no longer in any pain. The puzzled Vinnie enters the next room in the Tomb. He finds himself in a maze. He doesn't have to wander far before he meets Namreh the tomb robot, who urges Vinnie to leave and who claims there is no treasure in the Tomb. Vinnie enquires about the SZC that allegedly entombed his Great Great Great Great Not So Great Grandfather, but right before Namreh reveals the stark horrible truth about the SZC, he explodes. Vinnie delves deeper and deeper within the mazes, freeing Jasper the amiable ghost and solving puzzles on the way. He entertains himself on his aimless quest by performing the latest dance craze, The Alfano, before he uncovers a series of hidden passages in the tomb and makes more progress. Presently he finds a protective suit and dons it to get past a hazardous area of intense radiation. Leaving the suit behind because it's hot and clammy, Vinnie enters a new area of the maze where he finds that he quickly becomes fatigued, although he discovers envigorating energy balls lying around on the floor. He stumbles upon a handwritten note by Roberta Fibbs, who was an elite scientist employed by the Sinister Zebra Committee, which has been using the tomb for its evil agenda for years. As a result of a dangerous experiment the tomb has become radioactive, and Fibbs helped develop the energy balls that are necessary for survival in the harmful environment. After Fibbs was caught taking elastic bands from the supply room without permission, she was imprisoned by the evil Ernie York and forced to listen to Michael Bolton CDs. She was freed by little Eddie the gingerbread man, but she got lost in the tomb's maze and succumbed to the radioactivity. Armed with this knowledge, Vinnie finally exits the maze, only to step on a trap door. Ernie York, who is still alive but suffering from the radioactive shine and glow effect, has been monitoring Vinnie's progress from a secret control room in the tomb. He actives the trap door, and Vinnie slides down to an uncertain fate. Category:Vinnie's Tomb Category:Locations